


A Weekend Getaway

by derek-and-little-red (AlyssaDarline)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaDarline/pseuds/derek-and-little-red
Summary: A surprise weekend getaway. Submitted for Week 1 in the Sterek Shelter Summer Spectacle





	

Stiles fidgeted as Derek drove through the winding roads. They had been in the car for over three hours and he didn’t know how much longer he could sit still. 

“Where exactly are we going that’s this far away? I need to get out of this car soon,” Stiles asked looking to Derek. Derek looked relaxed with just a t-shirt and jeans on. He had one hand on the wheel as he drove. 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“Yeah, well I feel like I’m about to crawl out of my skin. I’ve been sitting for too long,” Stiles complained. 

“We’re almost there,” Derek said reaching over and placing a hand on Stiles knee, calming him a little. 

“I didn’t know when you said we were spending the weekend together that it meant three hours in a car. Or the fact that you told me to pack warm clothes and a swimsuit.” 

“You’ll see. We are almost there,” Derek repeated. 

“What are we doing this weekend?” Stiles asked breaking the moment of silence. 

“You’ve been quite the whole time, why do you choose now to talk?” Derek asked trying to act annoyed, but he could only smile. 

“Don’t avoid my question. We are obviously going to be swimming at some point, but what else?”

“If I tell you it will ruin the surprise.”

“Come on Der,” Stiles whined. “Please?”

“Shut up. We are here,” Derek said as he turned down a dirt path. 

“The woods,” Stiles said flatly. 

“Yes the woods.” 

“We already spend a lot of the time in the woods, but that’s usually fighting that week's supernatural creature that wants us dead.” Derek stopped the car once they were deep in the woods, shutting it off. 

“Come on,” he said taking the keys out and getting out of the car. He went the the trunk, Stiles getting out and following. 

“We are camping,” Stiles said with his smile growing once he saw what was in the trunk. 

“Yes. I figured since you only have a few weeks until you're leaving for college, we could do something fun, and for the summer I guess,” Derek shrugged. 

“Sounds like fun,” Stiles smiled as he wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist pulling him in. “Plus I get to cross sex in a tent off my list,” he smirked making Derek laugh. He gave Derek a quick kiss before they started emptying the trunk.

After setting up everything Stiles let him fall into one of the chairs they set up with a huff. He closed his eyes for minute as he let himself relax.

“Stiles,” Derek called making him open his eyes. “Let’s go swimming,” he said with a smirk. Stiles watched as he stripped off his shirt before going to his pants. He continued to watch as he shed his black boxer briefs next showing off his ass. Stiles jumped up, only to fall face first to the ground, but recovered quickly as he followed after Derek.

Stiles stood by the edge of the small waterhole watching as Derek got in, naked. “Are you coming?” Derek called looking up at Stiles. He nodded and started to shed his own clothing and got into the water. Amazed that after a year, Derek still makes him nervous and fumble around like an idiot. 

“What was the point of the bathing suit if we were just gonna do this?” Stiles asked as he swam over to where Derek was. 

“This is a public place, but no one is here, so I figured why not?” Derek said with a smirk pulling Stiles closer. 

“You sound like me saying that,” Stiles said as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. 

“I guess you’re rubbing off on me then,” Derek said before closing the distance between them. Stiles let out a moan as Derek lightly bit his lip, pulling away from the case. Stiles started to pout, only to make Derek laugh. 

They swam for a few hours, having various splash fights, shared kisses, and even jumping from the ledge a few times. 

~ ~ ~ 

“And I’m the creeper,” Derek mumbles as he feels Stiles gaze on him. “Stop watching me sleep,” he said feeling his cheeks flush. 

“I’m not a creeper. You’re just really cute when you sleep. You look so peaceful,” Stiles smiled. Derek open his eyes and looked at Stiles. He had his head propped up on Derek’s chest as he drew light circle with his fingers. 

“How long have you been up for?” Derek asked as he rubbed his face with the hand that wasn’t trapped under Stiles. 

“Don’t know. Few hours,” he shrugged. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Whatever you want to do.”

“Well give me some ideas of what to do. Like sex in the tent?” Stiles asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Your such a dork,” Derek laughed running his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “I guess we could go for a hike, or swimming, or just hang around. Doesn’t really matter to me.” 

“How about we go for some morning skinny dipping? You know since we’re already naked,” Stiles smirked. “I bet you can’t catch me,” he said playfully as he quickly jumped up from Derek disappearing outside the tent. “Come on Sourwolf!” 

Derek sighed and got up chasing after Stiles. They both ran through the woods, ending up jumping off the cliff again. They both hit the water with a large splash, laughing once they came up for air. After catching their breath, Derek pulled Stiles close to him again. 

“Love you,” he mumbled against Stiles’ lips. 

“Love you too,” he answered closing the last of the distance. “Now let’s go make food. I’m hungry,” he said as he started to swim back to shore. 

“You’re always hungry,” Derek laughed. 

“So?” Stiles retorted as he started to walk back to their campsite, Derek watching his ass as he walked away. 

Once they were back at the campsite, they both got dressed, and Derek cooked breakfast over the fire. They ate both ate in silence sitting shoulder to shoulder. 

“This is fun,” Stiles sighed once he finished, leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder. “I’m glad you dragged me out here.” 

“Well I wanted some time just for us before you leave.”

“Yeah I know,” Stiles sighed sadly. “I’m gonna miss you a lot once college starts.”

“I know. I’m gonna miss you too, but you’re only a few hours away. I can alway come visit on the weekends, and you’ll be home for the holidays.” 

“I know. It’s just gonna be weird being so far from everyone. I’ve spent almost everyday with you for the last year.” 

“Yeah I know. Let’s not think about it though okay? We’re here to have fun and enjoy being together.” 

“Good idea. How about we go on that hike now?” 

“Sounds good,” Derek nodded getting up to get a bag ready for the hike and clean up. 

~ ~ ~ 

“That was too much,” Stiles groaned as he fell onto their pile of blankets in the tent. “You would think I would be in shape after all these years of running around in the woods.”

“You mean almost getting killed?” Derek asked as he shed his pants before lying next to Stiles. 

“Okay, yeah there was that.”

“And you sitting on my couch almost all summer, or bed.” 

“Hey, I didn’t hear you complaining,” Stiles said poking Derek in the chest. 

“No I wasn’t. Even though I think I’m gonna enjoy having some peace and quiet for a little while.”

“Oh please you love my mouth,” Stiles said with a smirk, making Derek roll his eyes. 

“Sure I do,” Derek said rolling on top of Stiles to straddle him. He leaned down towards Stiles’ lips, only to move down to his neck first, placing light kissing along it. 

“Not far,” Stiles sighed, but turned into a moan as Derek took his earlobe gently between his teeth. “I was gonna take a nap,” he said breathless, as Derek trailed kisses along his jawline, hands going under Stiles’ shirt running his hands along his stomach and chest. 

“You don’t seem to tired to me,” Derek mumbled as he down on Stiles making him let out a choked up moan.

“Definitely not tired when you do that,” he said as his hands tightly gripped Derek’s shoulders. 

~ ~ ~  
“I’m sad now,” Stiles said as they both started to pack up their camping equipment on Sunday morning. 

“Why?” 

“Because now we have to go back, and don’t have a legit excuse in not answering people's calls,” he whined. 

“True, and you also have to pack still. I know you’ve been avoiding it,” Derek said as he put the cooler and the tent into the trunk. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Can we just stay here forever,” Stiles pouted leaning against the car. 

“No.” 

“That’s still your favorite word isn’t it?”

“No.”

“Then what is your favorite?”

“Stiles, shut up,” Derek said rolling his eyes once again at his boyfriend. 

“Is that your favorite word, or are you telling me to shut up?” Stiles asked getting a glare in return. “And just think, you get to spend three hours in a car with me back to Beacon Hills,” he smirked. 

“Joy,” Derek deadpanned as he closed the trunk. They both climbed into the car, driving out of the woods. 

“Are we there yet?” Stiles asked after ten minutes of silence. Derek sighed knowing it was going to be a long car ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr here: http://derek-and-little-red.tumblr.com/


End file.
